1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness protector for accommodating and protecting a plurality of wire harnesses for vehicles, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional type of wire harness protector is disclosed in patent brochures, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2001-359217 and Laid-Open No. 2002-225648.
The conventional wire harness protector 1 (shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) is comprised of a gutter-like protector main body 2 of synthetic resin for accommodating a corrugated tube 9, into which a wire harness 8 is inserted, and a cover 3 for covering both side walls 2a, 2a′ of the protector main body 2.
An upper tier between the both side walls 2a, 2a′ of the protector main body 2 constitutes an upper tier accommodating portion 4 for accommodating two corrugated tubes 9, 9 and a lower tier constitutes a lower tier accommodating portion 5 for accommodating one corrugated tube 9.
At the lower tier between the side walls 2a, 2a′ of the protector main body 2, a spacer 7 for dividing the upper tier accommodating portion 4 from the lower tier accommodating portion 5 may be detachably attached. That is, the spacer 7 is attached/detached by engaging/releasing a pair of locking portions 6, 6 formed so as to protrude from an inner wall of the lower tier accommodating portion 5 of the protector main body 2 with/from locking holes 7b of a pair of flange portion 7a, 7a which drop from the both sides of the spacer 7. By use of the spacer 7, one corrugated tube 9 can be positioned and held in the lower tier accommodating portion 5 of the protector main body 2 without moving.
On the bottom face of the upper tier accommodating portion 4, the bottom face of the lower tier accommodating portion 5 of the protector main body 2, the inner face of the cover 3, and front and back faces of the end part of the spacer 7, tube locking ribs 2c, 3c and 7c which are locked into an annular recess 9a of the corrugate tube 9 having irregularity on its surface are provided in a protruding condition.
With the above-mentioned conventional wire harness protector 1, however, when the corrugated tubes 9, into which the wire harness 8 is inserted, are piled in multi tiers and accommodated within the protector main body 2 through the spacer 7, the pair of locking holes 7b, 7b on the both sides of the spacer 7 each need to be engaged with the pair of locking portions 6, 6 on the opposed inner faces of the protector main body 2. For this reason, attachment operation of the spacer 7 becomes complicated and wiring of the wire harness 8 in multi tiers of piling and arranging the wire harness 8 covered with the corrugate tube 9 within the protector main body 2 requires a lot of time.